


Set Brews a Thousand Ancient Storms

by kaulayau



Series: Bright Red/Silver Dust (Last Words of a Shooting Star) [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, THISISSSSS scene, every scene is THIS scene, so in this case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaulayau/pseuds/kaulayau
Summary: I assure you, brother, the sun will shine on us again.





	Set Brews a Thousand Ancient Storms

**Author's Note:**

> In my own (irrelevant) opinion, the other one was bad. BAD!! I didn't like it. So here's the new and (somewhat) improved version. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Gods do not choose their own domains — they are given to them by their worshippers, or — decided beforehand, bestowed. And yet —

Who worships them? Certainly not the humans. They’re a slow-headed breed. They are quick to jump into fiery pits but not quick enough to douse the flames. They look at the sun and wonder why they are blind. They see death and cling to life so impertinently. 

(No one has worshipped him his life. No one has praised him, no one has celebrated him, no one has — there are no festivals in his honor, no prayers — but not even Thor gets prayers —)

Thor. Idiot, arrogant, foolish, shit-hole, callous, ridiculous — he never had a plan — he never had a back-up ever in his life — Thor got the bravery and kindness — _he_ got the — _dishonesty_ and — _sarcasm_ — when they were children Thor always ran head-first into trouble — the time with the battleaxes — the time with the _snake_ — _stupid_ — even now, he runs head-first into trouble — but Thanos shouldn’t think for a _second_ that his brother won’t burst from his bounds and run head-first and _kill him with lightning and thunder_ and — clearly, he’s the most human of all of them, all the — gods and creatures and monsters and — for better or for worse — for worse — for better — he’s done it before, he’s succeeded, he’s survived — countless times, despite everything, despite him, Thor’s disappointment of a brother — Odinson, he called himself, nonetheless — despite — Thor never fails to _save_ him — _save_ his — it _never_ matters — they are still brothers — they are _brothers_  —

Gods die. Gods always die — his mother died, his _father_ died — perhaps his sister died, too, when Asgard went up in flames — this immortal list has gotten shockingly short —

What’s the point of being a god if death is an inevitability? Even humans can have power. Even humans can have wisdom. Even humans can be invincible. Even humans can live forever. Why be a god? What’s it worth?

Thor is still in chains. Thor, he’s a _fool_  — why did he — 

Then Thanos _grabs_ him — and — this is — this is — he wonders if — no, this — he still — he’s old, he’s ancient — and everything must come to pass —  gods of tricks and deceit must come to pass —  even humans can be stupid — even humans can be afraid — _Thor_ is the most human of all of them —

What’s the Valhalla like? (A stupid thought for a stupid — god. He can’t call himself a man.) Or — Folkvangr, or Hel, or Helgafjell? He has died a dozen times and has still never seen any of those realms. Where are they, if they exist? He might see his mother. He might see his father… He might — 

Or maybe it _doesn’t matter._

“You… will never be a god,” he tells the Mad Titan — because for only for a god, everything is slower. Everything is more pronounced. Everything is more deliberate. Only gods carry consequences with them. Only gods _know_ what forgiveness is. Only gods understand solidarity. Only gods can have each other. There is something, something that the gods, and the gods alone, must experience…

He will see his brother again. He will. That mindless, self-righteous, conceited, terrible… And —  a god. They are gods. They’ll find a way… as they always do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Say it with me: LOKI DESERVES BETTER! LOKI DESERVED BETTER! (Or something.)


End file.
